


Another Kind of Slave

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally from the Dragon Age kink meme, for the prompt "virgin bottom!Fenris blown away by his first time."





	Another Kind of Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Original link: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=44141915#t44141915
> 
> I finally found this on an old hard drive, so I did some mild editing and reposted it here.

Fenris had never felt anything but disgust at the thought of sex.

Oh, he'd heard the sort of soppy stories and love ballads that the wealthy and sheltered in Tevinter enjoyed, but those stories were not for slaves. Slaves might be present there, listening passively as they served food and cleaned the floors at dinner parties and feasts where those sorts of musicians were employed, but slaves knew that the tunes were not for their ears or their sensibilities. Even the slaves who enjoyed those tales knew them to be entirely fantasy, right up there with tales of slaves who turned out to be lost princes. Perhaps the nobles and the magisters really did engage in that sort of idealized love-making on their own when he wasn't in earshot, but Fenris doubted it. What he had seen spoke otherwise.

All Fenris knew was slave sex. He'd never engaged in it himself, but rumors were often the only kind of entertainment slaves had, and Fenris had heard more than enough. Owners used their slaves like they would use any other possession and expected them to be cleaned up and ready to serve tea afterwards. Most of it seemed to be motivated by a combination of boredom and mild sadism. Some were genuinely kind to their favourites, leading the slaves to fight for their favour—which their masters enjoyed. Being the sexual pet of a kind master could have many perks.

Among the slaves, it was more of the same. Higher-status slaves who worked soft jobs in the home would use their power to lord it over the field slaves, just like their masters lorded it over them. Different kinds of control and submission, different kinds of abuse, but in the end it was all still about power.

It disgusted him to no end.

Danarius wasn't interested in men, so Fenris was left untouched, and for that he supposed he was fortunate. Danarius was also possessive, so if anyone _had_ laid a finger on him they would quickly find themselves without fingers. Fenris' status as his master's favourite kept others at bay, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Of course, he had physical reactions like any other male of his age, but he considered them nothing more than that, and dealt with them in the same careless and mildly irritated manner he would pop a particularly large, protruding pimple.

And all of that made dealing with Hawke so difficult and awkward.

Hawke was flirtatious. Perhaps it was only with him, or perhaps he was just like that—Fenris didn't know, and he had trouble figuring out what all of Hawke's compliments and insinuations meant. In Tevinter, masters were far more direct with slaves. Fenris didn't understand the subtle dance of glances and smooth comments that was apparently part of the culture in the Free Marches.

The more time passed and the more blatant Hawke made it that he wanted Fenris, the more uncertain and uncomfortable Fenris became. There was something possessive in the way Hawke looked at him, something that clamoured to touch and to hold and to own. In the past, that sort of look might have scared him, but now the only thing that would come out of him was anger. He didn't know how to stop being angry at Hawke—angry at him for what he was, for always supporting that Maker-forsaken abomination and his dangerous causes. Angry for coming to his mansion every week to look him up and down like a thing he owned. Angry that he didn't want Hawke to stop.

It all came to a head one evening. Fenris wanted to take control, to show Hawke that he would not be his pet, but that only lasted for a moment. Hawke was aggressive, demanding with his kisses, hands moving down Fenris's body with the surety of experience. Fenris felt himself giving in, softening, even as a voice in the back of his mind shouted at him to take back his anger and take back control. But his good sense seemed so far away and Hawke was right here, gripping his ass and grinding against him with a blatant erection. Fenris didn't know what he'd come here expecting, but it wasn't this, this overwhelming heat. He couldn't think about anything but right here, right now, and Hawke's desire pressing against his own.

Hawke broke off the kiss, leaving them both panting.“Take it off,” he growled.

Fenris was dazed for a moment. “What?”

“Your armour. It's in the way.”

Fenris had a knee-jerk reaction to any orders. He didn't like being told what to do. “No.”

Hawke made an irritated noise deep in his throat. “Fine. Have it your way.” He went straight for Fenris's belt himself, smoothly unbuckling it and pulling Fenris's leggings off his legs and too the floor.

Before he knew what was going on, Hawke's mouth was closed around Fenris's cock, sinking down from tip to base. Fenris's knees buckled on contact, crying out as he slumped back against the wall. It was wet, unfamiliar, and completely overwhelming. The only thing holding him up was his back against the wall and both of Hawke's hands on his ass. His legs trembled with each downstroke. He'd never felt like this, had never even imagined even feeling like this before. He didn't know what this was or even have time to think about it.

Suddenly, the heat on his cock and pressure on his ass pulled away and he was sliding to the floor, stunned. He looked up to see Hawke kneeling there with a devious smirk on this face.

“I'm not letting you finish just yet.” He jerked his chin at Fenris's crotch, and Fenris looked down to see his member wet and swollen and leaking precome. He was close.

Fenris flushed and shoved Hawke back with a growl, knocking him off his knees, looking to regain some control over the situation, but Hawke was up again in a moment, pulling off his robes and unbuckling his belt. Hawke's body was tight, muscular for a mage – Fenris couldn't look away or move as Hawke undressed, leaving on only his pants and the bulge there that drew Fenris's gaze the most.

Hawke reached down to help Fenris up, but Fenris slapped the hand away, scowling as he got to his feet himself. He was only on his feet for an instant before he was on his ass again, Hawke throwing him to the bed. Hawke followed a moment later, turning Fenris over smoothly and pulling back his rear until his ass was in the air. What a spectacle he must seem: fully clothed above the waist and ass-up on the bed. Fenris's heart pounded in his chest, caught between humiliation and arousal. There was a pause and Hawke's weight shifted on the bed as if he was reaching for something, and then he felt a cool, wet sensation pressing against his asshole.

Fenris's body tensed as it pressed up against him, spreading his tight hole painfully wide. He gritted his teeth as he clenched the blankets, ripping the sheets with his gauntlets. He was used to pain, and he would have no trouble with this.

But then Hawke pulled away just as suddenly as he had pressed in. “Relax,” he said, sliding his hands up Fenris's torso.

That wasn't something that came easily to Fenris. He was on edge, nearly trembling, but he relaxed very slightly at Hawke's touch.

“It'll feel better if you relax.” Hawke's toned had changed. It was gentler, softer somehow.

“I know!” Fenris snapped, but the lie sounded weak, even to himself.

Hawke sighed. “It doesn't take blood magic to recognize that you're a nervous wreck. Are you okay?”

As humiliating as this position was, Fenris was glad that Hawke couldn't see his face right now. “I'm fine! Just do it.”

Hawke sighed again, and this one seemed sadder, somehow. “I can't, like this. You look like you're preparing yourself for a beating.”

Fenris froze, not knowing how to reply. He felt Hawke's hand against his shoulder.

“Roll over,” Hawke said. “I can't have a serious conversation while you have your butt in the air.”

“What's there to talk about?” Fenris replied, but he rolled over anyway until he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Hawke. He relaxed a bit, now that he was out of that vulnerable position.

“You.” Hawke said, looking studiously at Fenris as the elf tried his best to look away. “Are you okay?” He repeated. “You're acting… very strange. Do you really want to do this?”

“Yes.” That was true. He did want it, very badly. But that was part of the problem.

“Did you…” Hawke trailed off, “have some bad experiences? In Tevinter.”

Fenris looked up, surprised. “You think I've been raped? Maker, no. Danarius had many disgusting hobbies, but that was never one of them, and he'd never let another touch me like that.”

Hawke looked relieved. “Then what is it? What's bothering you?” He leaned forward, taking Fenris's gauntleted hand tentatively. “You started this off on a rather.. aggressive note, so I followed suit. Have I done something that you don't like?”

“No!” Fenris shook his head before staring determinedly straight ahead at the dresser straight in front of him instead of the half-naked man beside him. “No… it's all been… good. Better than good.” The words felt awkward in his mouth. “It's just a little… overwhelming. I'm not used to it.”

Hawke raised an eyebrow. “Not used to it? Do you mean…”

Fenris yanked his hand away from Hawke and started unbuckling his gauntlets to distract himself from how humiliating this was. “I'm saying I'm a virgin.”

When Fenris took a peek to his left to look at Hawke, he saw the mage had a blatant smirk on his face. “Really? You are?”

“Do I have to repeat myself?”

Hawke chuckled. “I'll admit, I never picture you as a the doe-eyed, innocent type.”

Fenris ignored the snipe. “Elves reach maturity later than humans. It's nothing to be surprised about.”

Hawke leaned back on his hands, eyes on Fenris. “Oh, I know. But you're blooming a little late even for an elf, aren't you? That's actually really sweet.”

“Shut your mouth.” Fenris snapped, but there wasn't any real bite to it, and his face was bright red. “I never had to do it, so why should I? You Marchers are so quick to jump into bed with anyone and everyone for no reason at all. I don't even see the point. You're not even getting anything out of this.” His tone took a bitter turn, and Hawke picked up on it.

“I'm getting something out of this.” Hawke quipped innocently. “I'm getting you.” He slid his hand over Fenris's now bare hand.

Fenris jerked his hand away. “I'm not yours.”

“No, you're not,” Hawke replied. Fenris couldn't tell if he was hurt or not. He willed himself not to care. “I'm just doing this because I want to, Fenris. You don't have to read anything else into it if you don't want to.”

“There's always ulterior motives. Especially with magisters.”

“I'm not a magister.” Hawke was definitely hurt, now.

“…I know. I apologize.” Fenris shifted his weight around, shuffling his feet, awkward again instead of angry. “I just…” he trailed off, not sure how to put his mess of feelings into words and not even sure that he wanted to. Confused about whether he was angry at Hawke for taking control earlier, or angry at him for stopping now. “Just…don't stop.” His voice got small.

Hawke leaned forward until Fenris could feel the mage's breath on his cheek. “I'm glad you feel that way,” he murmured, and slid his hand into Fenris's lap, up his thigh but just stopping short of going any higher. Fenris's heart sped up again as Hawke's lips pressed against his once more, moving more gently, slowly now. It was a little different than before but no less intense. Hawke's hand gently pulled Fenris's legs open, but he didn't go for Fenris's rapidly hardening cock like Fenris thought he would. He just stroked the inside of his thighs, his touch light, almost tickling as they traced lightly over the glowing lines there. Occasionally Hawke's hand would drift up and almost reach Fenris's balls, but then it would slide back again to stroke his thigh. This was far worse than before. Fenris twitched every time Hawke's hand migrated higher, expecting the stroke across his balls and cock that never came.

“Don't… _tease_ ,” Fenris protested between Hawke's frustratingly gentle kisses. He grabbed Hawke's hand and pressed it against his cock, only to have Hawke yank his hand away a moment later.

Hawke drew back, smirking again. “Oh, no, none of that. We're going to take it slowly, now. In consideration of your… _innocence_.”

Fenris growled and shoved Hawke backwards onto the bed, swinging his leg over to straddle him and mashing his lips down onto Hawke's, plunging his tongue into Hawke's mouth. Hawke greeted his tongue with his own as he reached around to grasp Fenris's ass with both hands, pulling the elf forward until the cleft of his naked ass was pressed snugly against Hawke's erection as it popped out of his unfastened pants. Fenris couldn't help but rock his hips at the touch as Hawke pressed his hips up, grinding his cock against the other man's ass.

“Hawke…” Fenris whimpered, shivering with desire. It almost felt like someone else's voice coming out of his mouth, it was so weak and desperate. But the part of his mind that felt that way was becoming more distant the more his need grew. He was possessed by his newfound desire as surely as if a demon had taken control of his body, and he was too far gone to be scared yet.

“I'll take it slower, this time,” Hawke said, reaching over to a bottle on the bedside table to cover his fingers in something slick. “We'll start with a finger.” He brought his hand forward and Fenris lifted his ass to let Hawke slide his hand underneath him to press against his asshole. There was a pressure, softer this time than the last time, and Hawke slid his middle finger slowly into Fenris's ass. “Relax,” he said, and this time Fenris did, letting himself lean into Hawke's hand.

It was uncomfortable, but not painful. Fenris flushed and pulled off Hawke's hand. “I can't.”

“Did it hurt?”

“No. But it feels like I have to—”

“I know. You don't. It just feels that way until you get used to it.”

Fenris was suspicious, but he let Hawke slide his finger back in. Even a single finger felt awkward and large. But then Hawke crooked that finger like he was beckoning, pressing against something inside Fenris, and he gasped, buckling forward. “What…?”

Hawke grinned. “I told you you'd get used to it.”

Hawke's finger moved slowly inside him, alternately pressing and stroking that spot as his other hand rose to grasp Fenris's cock and stroke in gently.

Both at once was too much. Fenris cried out, bucking his hips helplessly and leaning forward to grasp Hawke's shoulders for support. The sensation in his ass was part foreign and strange and part overwhelming and amazing. By the time Hawke slid a second finger in, Fenris was too far gone to protest, writhing and sliding his hips up and down in time with Hawke's thrusts.

Then in an instant it was gone, and Fenris looked up to see Hawke wiping his hands on a handkerchief before he poured more oil on them, sliding his hands up and down his own cock before grabbing Fenris under his thighs with one hand and pushing his cock up with the other, pressing the head against Fenris's asshole. “Take it slow,” he murmured. “Relax.”

Fenris closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself on Hawke's length. Inch by inch it went inside him, stretching out his ass to the fullest. It felt like forever before his ass was resting flush with Hawke's balls. Hawke's hips twitched, and Fenris gasped, feeling the whole length shift inside him. The feeling of intense fullness alone was enough to make him feel hot. And then Hawke moved.

Fenris moaned, collapsing forward onto Hawke's chest, but that shifted Hawke's dick inside him, pressing against his insides in ways that made him tremble.

“You should move,” Hawke murmured. “Take it as fast or as slow as you want.”

Fenris pushed himself up again, and began to slide himself up and down on Hawke's cock. Every single motion was unbearably powerful. Hawke felt gigantic inside him. He could barely make the slightest motions without sending himself into spasms of pleasure.

Hawke, who had been patient as a saint up until this point, was clearly starting to get antsy. His hips twitched against Fenris's ass, every jerk of his cock inside Fenris causing the elf to moan helplessly. He picked up the pace, bringing them into a rhythm until Fenris could hear the sound of his ass slapping against Hawke's dick.

Abruptly Hawke grabbed Fenris by the hips, pulling him off his dick and practically throwing him onto the bed headfirst. Now they were in the position they had been in back at the start of this, Fenris ass up on the bed, but this time his asshole was slick and gaping ever so slightly as Hawke forced his cock in all the way, drawing a sharp cry from Fenris.

Hawke leaned forward, grabbing both of Fenris's hands and drawing them back as his hips slammed forward into Fenris's ass again and again, drawing breathy moans from Fenris's throat with each thrust. Fenris had only just become accustomed to the rhythm when Hawke shifted positions again, pulling Fenris's ass back and twisting him around until Fenris was half off the bed with his knees on the floor and his stomach on the bed as Hawke pounded him from behind. His dick, which had been slowly wilting from the lack of attention, rubbed against the sheets beneath him with every thrust and his erection quickly returned. The friction of it was agony, and it didn't take long to push him to orgasm as he came violently on Hawke's dick. Hawke continued to pound him as Fenris came, each thrust drawing out the orgasm a moment longer as he trembled and bucked against the man behind him. He didn't even realize he was talking until it was over and he heard himself moaning “Hawke, Hawke,” as the man continued to thrust into him with loud, wet smacks.

Now that he had come, however, his ass and dick were doubly sensitive, and what had been overwhelming before was now absolutely painful. He cried out as Hawke slammed his raw hole, forcing his spent cock to rub against the sheets beneath him.

But no matter how much it hurt, for some reason he felt helpless to stop Hawke's pounding. He wasn't even sure he wanted it to stop. Fenris cried out as every single thrust hit home, scrabbling at the bed for something to hold onto as Hawke's rhythm became ragged before he finished with one final, powerful thrust, and Fenris felt Hawke empty his balls inside him. Hawke trembled, straining as his cock pressed into Fenris as deep as it would go, clenching Fenris's hips so hard it hurt before he pulled out, gasping, and Fenris could feel hot come dripping out his ass and down his leg.

“Sorry,” Hawke said sheepishly as he sat on his knees. “I was just so close. I couldn't stop.”

Fenris finally got his breath back as he relaxed against the bed. “I noticed.”

Hawke reached up to rub Fenris's butt affectionately. “Still up for cuddles?”

Fenris hid his smile in the sheets.

xxx

As Hawke fell asleep with Fenris in his aggressively cuddly embrace and the post-coital buzz faded from Fenris's body and mind, Fenris's feelings of ease and comfort turned back to his more familiar feelings of anxiety. He thought back on everything they'd done that night and it all felt like a drunk memory, something he'd done in an altered state of mind. Hawke was asleep now, and Fenris felt alone in a bed that was too soft and cushy for someone who frankly preferred sleeping on the floor. Hawke's arms around him only felt tight and suffocating.

As good as it had felt at the time, he could only feel nauseated now, in the aftermath at how he'd let Hawke treat him. Hawke hadn't done anything wrong, Maker no—he'd been perfect. But Fenris felt like he'd been someone else during sex, someone who didn't fight or argue, someone who did everything he was told. He found himself becoming a slave to the worst kind of magister—a kind one. Those slaves were the ones who never rebelled.

It seemed like it took many hours, but eventually Fenris fell into a fitful sleep where he dreamed of memories long gone and feelings long forgotten. In the morning, he would be gone.

 

 


End file.
